Tonight May be Good bye Short story
by MarienkindYeshua
Summary: Around the year T.C. 4767 Shion Uzuki Vector industries current First R&D division chief faces the night where all hell breaks loose within the lab. What will she do to protect everyone?


Is this really how the song tale goes?

The night was as normal as any night. Just a plain night in the Vector first R&D division Wolglindae spacecraft mobile labratory to work on the anti-Gnosis humanoid fighting andriod prototype KOS-MOS, code name, KPX. Little did any of us know tonight would be some of our last nights working together on the KOS-MOS project.

"Chief Uzuki, I have the data you requested for tomorrows overview." a worker said in a placid tone while yawning.

"Great thanks Rissabelle you should get some rest for tonight you've been working pretty hard lately." Shion said with a smile.

"I wish I could chief but we're so close to being able to watch KOS-MOS wake up I don't want to stop until we're done." Rissabelle exclaimed happily. Shion Uzuki is the chief of the first R&D division of vector she's about twenty two and 5'6. brown long hair a set of strands always in a braid her hair and she wore a purple and yellow vector industries uniform her eyes a green blue that seemed magnified when she was wearing her glasses. She had a rather amiable personality which why everyone felt at ease around her.

Shion laughed "Well I promise you we won't wake her up without you now please get some rest" . Rissabelle smiled and nodded as she left the lab and headed for her quarters. The rest of the workers were collecting data as the unexpected happened when the door flew open.

"We are with the U-TIC orginizations we demand that everyone puts their hands up and stands in a straight line!" a man wearing dark clothing and a dark mask shouted as others in the same fashion barged in. You could see everyone clammering to get in the straight line as directed to do so. You could see the apathy in the soilders eyes as they went through the personal belongings of the workers clothing removing a remote from Shions left uniform pocket reading allowed. "Anti-Gnosis Humanoid launching system." Shion felt her stomach

drop thinking "KOS-MOS.. She isn't ready to wake up.. Please don't.. Leave it alone!" The soilder played around with it in his hands. "So this is the first divisions special secret to change the universe for the better huh?" A soilder said. Shion nearly jumped for him her feet moving in place.

"Don't ... Don't touch it, everyone here is at risk by you just merely holding it. If you awaken KOS-MOS who knows what will happen in her current state! Everything is unstable" The soilder laughed in her face mocking her "Everything is unstable everyone is at risk!"Shion clenched her fists and put them at her side as the soilder pointed a 12 gauge shot gun at her. Shion stared at him blankly for a moment.

"You call yourself the chief you can't even keep your things out of enemy hand what kind of vector employee are you, a pathetic one at best! You don't even belong here if anything you belong back home cooking for your husband! This thing isn't going to change the world. How is one andriod supposed to eliminate all the gnosis in this universe. Simply impossible this is just a fairy tale dream that you all wish to come true because some of you were victim to the Gnosis phenomenon that's happening before our very eyes. You're all just stuck in a pathetic worthless fantasy that you claim gives you hope!" The soilder fusilladed a barage of maligned comments straight to their faces.

"Now you don't know anyone of us! Just because you point a gun to our faces doesn't mean we'll just cower to our knees and obey your every command you have no right to tell us what our hard work will become! You have no idea what the outcome may be!" Shion shouted back taking the barrell of the gun and flipping the soilder over her shoulder.

"Chief!" Allen shouted as all the workers fled away from the wall and at Shions side.

"Now I really didn't want to have to do this but I guess you left me with no choice."

The soilder said sitting up with the launcher to awaken KOS-MOS in his hand his left thumb over the button pushing it down slowly waiting for the shrieks to eminate from everyone. Shion was the first to let out a shreik that reverberated throught the space craft.

"Stop it! You have no idea what the consiquences will be if you go through with this!"

Shion continued It as too late. you could hear a door open on what seemed like a coffin that was labeled "KOS-MOS" as a girl who's looks would have Enthralled the average man who didn't realize she wasn't human until she sat up as if she were a spider her head spinning 360 degrees multiple times before targetting her first victim. A blond haired young adult named Skye who just started at vector not to long ago. You could feel the fear radiate through everyone. Frozen in their place unknown of what to do until it happened. KOS-MOS lunged for Skye who let out a scream louder than Shion as you saw blood spew from her body onto everything in a 5 foot radius of Skye's dying body with KOS-MOS's fist into her stomach.

"Is this how my life is going to end? in the hands of a battle andriod that was

supposed to save us...Oh.. Well... Thank you Shion.. For everything." Skye let out weakly her last breaths making everyone tremble in fear as they hid hoping not to be the next victim of KOS-MOS's unstable rage. Shion nearly gagged watching the death of her -MOS's head spun around once more before locking on to a dark haired boy who started working at Vector industries at age 16 he was 19 now. Shion lunged to push him out of the way right before KOS-MOS got a hold of him.

"Run! You have to get out of here take the emergency exit and run to Rissabelles quarters wake her up and tell her what's happening report it to the bridge and DON'T come back here at all we'll be fine!"

Shion shouted quickly forcing a key into the boy's hand and pushing him towards the door. Shion looked back to see KOS-MOS heading right for her as she rolled out of the way watching KOS-MOS slam into a data desk listening to KOS-MOS let out a grunt as she stated in a monotone voice.

"Training area loaded. Estimated targets 19 eliminated 1. Targets escaped 1.

Elimitating remaining targets." KOS-MOS got back onto all fours crawling around like a spider jumping from desk to desk searching for targets that were hidden under the desks. After what seemed like hours you could hear the scream of a man who looked about his mid 20's as KOS-MOS grabbed him by the hair slamming him into the desk and onto a chair by his back which would have been broken from the impact. KOS-MOS made her final blow by punching him in the skull. Listening to his last scream for life echo throughout the room. You chould hear the whispered sobs of one or two girls in the room as they covered each others mouths to keep everyone alive for a little bit longer. Shion who gathered most of everyone into anupstairs room locking the door as she left the to get the remaining people away from KOS-MOS's targetting range. That's when it happened. While Shions back was turned KOS-MOS headed right towards her as a man who went by the name of Kevin jumped in front of her and took a fist into his chest falling back onto Shion who shrieked quickly placing the body beside her and lunged to grab the 12 gauge shotgun and aimed it for KOS-MOS's head taking 3 shots. One hitting her in the arm the second in the stomach and the third in her head ending KOS-MOS's unstable rage leaving 3 dead and 16 survivors.


End file.
